101 Symptoms of the Hetalians
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Title says all. Rated T for safty.


**I do not own Hetalia!**

**For those who are confused and read this already, I just added numbers on them.**

**o-o-o**

1) You seem to always say, "It's as awesome as Prussia" or anything around those lines.

2) You always burst out laughing when you hear a country invading another country.

3) You sometimes say "As fabulous as Poland".

4) You know almost everything about a country (especially about WW2)

5) You laugh weirdly. For example: "Kesesese" Ohonhonhon" "Fusososososo" "Kolkolkol"

6) You always end a sentence with: "da-ze" "eh" "aru" "Da?"

7) You always start sentences with: "Ve~" "Chigi!"

8) You believe that you are the hero!

9) You can see trolls, flying mint bunny, and other types of supernatural beasts.

10) You love your siblings very much.

11) Cats are now the best animal ever.

12) You like to take siestas on a daily basis now.

13) Whenever you are in love with someone, you go into Belarus mode and stalk the person saying "Mary me marry me marry me marry me!"

14) You tell everyone to become one with Russia.

15) You refuse to eat scones.

16) You love colorful cake.

17) Whenever you hear music, you dance to it, just like Greece and Turkey.

18) Sometimes, you will try to stuff two watermelons down your shirt to look like Ukraine.

19) You carry a white flag with you wherever you go.

20) Whenever you are in a war situation, you yell, "Please don't hurt me, I have relatives in your country!"

21) Whenever someone mentions Hetaoni, you cry.

22) You claim everything that is good or say that it originated in Korea.

23) Whenever you see a Spaniard you always try looking at their butts to see the gorgeous hunk of meat.

24) You often say, "I want to marry (Country name)." Just to state your love to to world and to confuse people.

25) You smile at the thought of a German Sparkle Party.

26) You must shine bright like a Doitsu.

27) You think that Romania is the best vampire in the world.

28) You sometimes wish that Romania would come up from behind you and bite your neck…because it's not much to ask for….is it?

29) Yaoi is a huge obsession.

30) You carry a camera with you for tourist sights and to see in higher places.

31) You are learning, or know, many languages.

32) You want to travel to places like: Florida, The Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, Mt. Fuji, and The Great Wall of China.

33) You want to travel the world.

34) When you travel the world, you look for people who look like the Hetalia character in the said country.

35) You sometimes call people, 'Git' or 'Wanker' or sometimes 'Frog' or 'fatass'

36) You quote Hetalia whenever possible.

37) You sing any character song or endings of the characters.

38) You love the world.

39) Whenever you see Cyprus, you always say: "Look it's Cyprus and The Turkish Republican of Northern Cyprus."

40) You want to skydive without a parachute and scream, "VODKAAAAA!"

41) You love burgers, fries, and milkshakes…or you are just disgusted by them.

42) You love kimchi!

43) You always tell someone that they are a bastard of any type. Example: Potato Bastard! Tomato Bastard!

44) You love the mafia because of the Italies.

45) The frying pan or the wok is your favorite weapon…unless it happens to be a white flag, a whip, a katana, a tomato, black magic, or a pole.

46) You love tomatoes. (Even if you are allergic)

47) You believe that tomato haters should just become one with Russia already.

48) PASTAAAAAA~! 'Nuff said.

49) You have an idea to stop global warming: Use a giant robot to block the suns ray.

50) You love little kids.

51) You practice magic…if you are gifted.

52) You have a collection of Hello Kitty.

53) You love Chinese candy.

54) You say "fruk!"

55) You want Sealand to become a country.

56) You want your younger siblings (if you have any) to call you "Onii-Chan" or "Onee-chan"

57) Sometimes…you're just drunk...without realizing it.

58) You want hair like Denmark or Netherlands.

59) When someone says Canada you say "Who?"

60) You love Belgium chocolate.

61) You don't believe in Santa. You believe in Finland.

62) You can be scary when mad.

63) You are forever neutral.

64) You hide food in your shirt.

65) You might be…perverted…

66) You want to play the piano.

67) You want to be as sexy as France.

68) You say foreign words from random countries.

69) Anime has never been so much better.

70) You feel sad when you read about the Revolutionary War.

71) When you see glasses that look like America's, you always ask, "Texas?"

72) Sometimes you use the country's human names when speaking to someone. Example: "Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland were the main reason of the Revolutionary War. But still, I want to visit Arthur and see Big Ben. Arthur is an awesome nation."

73) When you hear a nation's name, you always perk your had up and become hyperactive.

74) You turn your 'L's into a 'R'

75) You wish that you were a nation or lived in another nation.

76) You know all the flags.

77) You try closing your eyes and pretend that it's normal…just like Italy.

78) You can never see Swedish people the same anymore.

79) You often correct your history teacher.

80) When Germany and Italy are used in the same sentence, you grin.

81) You mass-produce fanfictions about Hetalia.

82) You know your national anthems.

83) You draw a lot of nations.

84) You hate how they don't label 'Prussia' on the maps and how it says Russia.

85) You correct the map by writing 'Prussia' in for it.

86) You sing Italy's song to Germany for no reason and especially to Germans.

87) You wish you had that curl that some nations have.

88) You love Hetalia puns. Example: There is Norway that I am eating so much Greece on that Turkey and Wale. But wait…I hope I am not Russian you. Japan should be clean and you must Denmark the page. Then Rome around to find Germany China glass. I hope this candy is Swedish.

89) You want bushy eyebrows.

90) You love Coffee, tea, bear, milkshake, soda, or vodka.

91) You feel sorry for the short Latvians.

92) You love the Bad Touch Trio and grin when they are put together.

93) But is depressed when 2 out of 3 comes up in a conversation.

94) You act just like a country.

95) You hit people with frying pans and woks.

96) You think that most pots belong to Egypt.

97) You own a lot of Hetalia products.

98) Hetalia never gets old.

99) You love the Holy Roman Empire and does not believe that it has fallen but turned into Germany.

100) When you speak of the past Northern Italy, the name Italy is gone. But it turns into Chibitalia.

101) Whenever you see a yellow bird, you think that it is Gilbird. Or a puffin is Mr. Puffin. And so on.


End file.
